


【佐鳴】远程办公 Я

by lady_ray



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【佐鳴】远程办公 Я

02.

佐助冰冷的手先降临到了鸣人的腹肌上，由于视讯的死角，没有人可以看得到在他斜对面的佐助对他做的恶行，佐助冰冷的手顺着腹部上的肌理来到了胸前的乳头。

当佐助微凉的手触摸到他的腹肌时，鸣人全身就泛起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，敏感的乳头也挺了起来，佐助顺势摸上揉捏，把他胸肌上的乳头揉得更高，鸣人向后退了一些，想躲避佐助手的追击，但是荧幕就这样的大小他能退到哪里去，伸手想挡，眼角余光却瞟到了佐助一脸你不让我做宝宝就要闹了的黑脸，七代目只好强作镇定，一边任由爱人揉他的胸部。

——混帐，平常都直接来哪有这些技俩。

两人做爱通常都按简单粗暴地来，疯狂占有与被占有对方，佐助这样子细细的按摩跟碾压是鸣人第一次感受到，鸣人的乳头已经完全硬挺，而且佐助就一只手轮流临幸，让鸣人全身的血液都往下半身汇聚，他除了四角裤之外就是全裸状态，现在勃发的阴茎也把四角裤顶开。

鸣人忍不住看了一眼屏幕，还好这件斗篷够宽大看不出底下任何动静，也看不见他现在激凸的状态，鸣人想了一下他如果这么骚的样子让其他影知道了，后果不堪设想，可是就在他这样想像之下，他后穴开始瘙痒起来。

佐助修长的手指模仿着性交的动作，不断顶弄着七代目的乳头，把硬邦邦的乳头在顶回胸肌里面，按摩乳晕，抠弄过后又给予安抚，让鸣人下身的反应更加明显，阴茎把内裤撑开缝隙，白色的内裤前端也都被前液染成半透明的，佐助掀开了斗篷的一角，所以看得很清楚。

佐助在鸣人面前伸出舌头舔了舔上唇，七代目趁五影都在看资料时瞪了佐助一眼，佐助不予理会，他现在看到的风景可好了。

七代目身上就披着一件斗篷，斗篷底下竟然只穿着一件四角裤，佐助也为鸣人这样大胆的操作点赞，漩涡鸣人这家伙以前到现在对他的诱惑都是有意无意，这个天然披上斗篷之前根本没有把这样的举动跟色情连结在一起，只是觉得来不及穿好衣服，反正开个会又不会看到全身。

——真是个狐狸精。

佐助此时已经伸手帮七代目脱掉了那一件弄脏了的四角裤，七代目在荧幕里面上下动了一下，但也没有人发现什么异状，会议继续进行。

七代目现在可谓披风底下一件都没有了，佐助仿佛效法七代目一样，除了作恶多端的手之外，表面上看不出一丝波澜，端着一张英俊潇洒、风流倜党、颜值满分的脸，把鸣人气得牙痒痒，等会议结束后要怎么收拾佐助，殊不知应该是自己先被收拾了。  
佐助的手先是摸着鸣人结实的大腿，摸到大腿内侧，在重点上轻轻滑过，就是不摸鸣人已经在垂泪的阴茎，鸣人难受，干脆自己捂着，这样让佐助不高兴了，拍开鸣人的手就用了点力握住。

“啊！”

“嗯？火影怎么了吗？”

由于叫唤让荧幕对面的影纷纷看着鸣人的情况，鸣人瞪大蓝眼睛，尴尬地笑了一声。

“没事，我就是打蚊子。”

说完还拍了拍佐助的手，众人听到真以为是拍蚊子的声音才继续讨论下去。

佐助向七代目眯起了细长的双眼，用唇语跟七代目讲了两个字：蚊子？

七代目讨饶的眼神还没有传递回去，佐助就用修长的手指圈住了鸣人阴茎，来回抚动，用上拇指搓过前端马眼，五指并用，鸣人觉得他快爽得受不了了，偏偏他又要故作镇定开完这个会议，努力听到几个关键字鸣人就拼命点头，希望这个会议进行的速度能够快一点。

他一手抓着佐助的手腕，但是一点力气都没施加，不晓得是在鼓励还是阻挡，佐助的手更多变化了，鸣人渐渐抓着佐助的节奏，勉强打起精神来回应了几句话。

谁知道佐助见他这样，他嘴边勾起了一抹似笑非笑，拨开了浏海，嘴唇微启。

鸣人看着佐助大方地向他展示了他的颜值，他多看了几眼，纯粹的黑色凝望着他，从在同一水平线的视线逐渐变成俯瞰，鸣人低下了头就发现佐助含住了他的前端。

——！！！？？？

七代目简直不能用言语形容现在他此刻的心境，他慌乱，他敢相信刚才他的脸上肯定有瞬间的扭曲，不知道有没有被人看到，他刻意的用手遮住了半张脸庞，他的脸已经因为刚才的刺激而红得不行，往下给了佐助一个惊慌失措的表情。

佐助只是挑衅的回了一个眼神。

呜呜呜谁准佐助顶着这张颜值破表的美人脸舔他的？

鸣人只感觉自己硬到不行，渴望能在佐助的口中释放，但是呜呜呜他还在开会啊，他现在面对的人都是各村表率、影级别的人物，如果让其他影知道他居然在开会的情况下还被爱人口交，他木叶村的颜面何在啊啊啊。

佐助这一边则是心里庆祝他的胜利，鸣人现在脸上可谓千变万化，要强装镇定听着会议的内容，又因为自己的口技而面色潮红，朝他投射几个难堪的视线，湛蓝的眼睛里满载着求饶。

“火影，我们上述的这些事向您同意吗？”

“……什么？”

“鸣人，你没事吧？”

“唔！没事的说！会议继续，水影不是还有事情要说吗？”

鸣人忽然开始大声讲话，因为佐助故意吸吮起了水声，鸣人连忙把自己这里的音量调小一点，伸手往下推了推佐助的肩膀。

佐助一手摸着鸣人的大腿根部，他现在也勃起了，想要快点占有他的男人，口中满满是鸣人的气息让佐助像一只吸了猫薄荷的猫一般满足，用舌头顶着鸣人的前端，取悦着他的爱人。

佐助的手不满足了，沾了一点鸣人的前列腺液之后就往鸣人的穴口探去，鸣人瞪大了眼睛。

“火影，你对我的提议觉得哪边不好吗？”

“没有啊！我只是……眼睛一直盯着荧幕有点酸的说。”

鸣人在椅子上坐起来了一点，好把他的屁股紧紧夹住，谁知道这样的空隙之下，宇智波就把一只手指推了进去。

鸣人只能在内心发出呜噎。

终于这个会议似乎也快到尾声，鸣人憋着表情一句不说，希望没有人发现他的异状。

只是事与愿违。

“鸣人，你今天在家开会是身体有些不舒服？”

风影的声音柔柔地从屏幕那一端传过来了，就像一阵温暖干燥的风。

“没、没事呀？好像有一点咳嗽的说，咳咳。”

这一声咳假得不得了，但是只有风影没听出来，关怀从碧绿色的眼里流露。

“我下次去木叶村找你，顺便看看姐姐跟鹿代。”

土影都笑了，正常伦理来说应该先家人大过于朋友，算了不是很懂你们沙忍村跟木叶村的朋友，于是她补上一句。

“风影跟火影感情真好啊。”

鸣人听到这一句，他看了一眼佐助，只见佐助的脸黑到不行，眼神里面没有任何情绪，鸣人知道那是佐助盛怒时候才会有的表情。

完了完了完了，而且佐助脸旁边的吃醋值已经爆表了啊。

佐助真是不满到了极限，敢情之前的五影会议他家火影在其他影眼里都在跟风影打情骂俏？于是他的手指往鸣人的甬道里面深入，用力按上了一处他熟悉的点。

“嗯！！……哈啊我先挂了！大家Bye-bye！！！”

我爱罗愣住，只见鸣人最后留在屏幕里的样子似乎很难受，眼角都噙着泪水。

下次去木叶村跟他一起吃拉面吧，某风影愉快的决定了。

03.

鸣人难堪的按下切听键之后就被一脸黑的宇智波抱上床办事了，佐助一脸我哄不好了，鸣人只觉得他菊花一紧。

“佐助……”

“火影跟风影感情很好？”

“没有啊，我爱罗他就是说说而已……”

鸣人觉得他解释了可能会引起他男人的震怒，只好打开了他一米八修长的双腿，夹上爱人精壮的腰，在腰侧讨饶的蹭了蹭。

“佐助……干我。”

“……七代目要求真多。”

佐助还是一举埋进了鸣人体内，两人都发出了欢娱而满足的低吟，佐助埋在鸣人颈项里，干练的耸动腰部，他的胯部不断拍打七代目那两片如同熟成水蜜桃的臀部，他硬挺的阴茎被鸣人穴里的嫩肉连番讨好吮吸，把里面的皱褶都操开。

“所以风影下次来木叶你们要见面？”

“不见！让鹿丸带他去见手鞠鹿代……啊……佐助……那边，唔！”

七代目的求生欲还是很强的，而且他现在沉浸在他爱人的技巧里面，脑袋也一片混屯。

“怎么感觉我提到他你咬得更紧了？”

“哪有！”

七代目受不了了，刚才会议的折磨之下，他现在已经完全不能等了，他要宇智波佐助，现在就要。

于是他双手攀上佐助，蓝眼睛锁定了佐助性感的薄唇之后就用力印上，咬上佐助下唇的柔软，直接把舌头搅了进去，他快要喷发的阴茎也在佐助肌理分明的腹肌上蹭出来银液。

佐助直接在里面射了出来，没有带着套子所以多余出来的精液都沿着鸣人的屁股缝中流出来。

鸣人喘着气，两人温存一阵子之后佐助就两人还连在一起的姿势，准备把鸣人抱去浴室清理，鸣人刚好从床头上顺来手机，抱着佐助，他在佐助身后滑手机。

他忽然收到了来自鹿丸的讯息。

［五影会议结束了吧，我们视讯一下你交代底下中忍考试的事情。］

鸣人吓了一跳，后穴一夹，这一夹原本要滑出来的小佐助又精神了，佐助一时都无法动弹，正想知道鸣人搞什么飞机，他就听到手机铃声响起了，伴随着机械女声。

［奈良鹿丸邀请您视讯通话；奈良鹿丸邀请您视讯通话……］

-END-


End file.
